Not Again
by pleasedontbreakeme
Summary: I know it would never happen but lets say Edward tried to leave again, how would bella reacted? lets just sY THIS TIME SHES READY please no flames and also DISCLMER TO all chapters please review


Watching TV and waiting same thing I had been doing all day. I sat watching but not watching waiting and dreading .today would suck that much I was sure of. I started to let my mind drift to pleasanter subjects before my phone started ringing…Alice.

"OMG BELLA I SAW YOUR PLAN IT'S SO GONNA WORK BUT I GOT TO GO NOW IM SO SORRY," Alice screamed into the phone before hanging up. I had gotten a call like this yesterday. But instead of the screaming I could tell she was sad, her voice soft and quiet. Warning me he would try to leave. I was NOT going to let that happen no matter how pissed I was. He would not leave me again. He left I die simple but he seemed to not understand, hmm perhaps I should show him first hand. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock…EDWARD. Before opening the door I grabbed Charlie's gun, and it wasn't just going to be a prop I made sure it was loaded.

I opened the door, but stood in the doorway as to not let him in. "Hello Edward," I practically snarled at him. All the while I kept the gun behind my back. He would not ruin my life by leaving again.

He opened his mouth as to start talking but I cut him off, "I know why you're here no need to exchange pleasantries." I didnt try to hide the anger that had seeped into my voice looked up at him to see his expression he looked scared ,sad, mad, and surprised. He opened his mouth again, my queue to start talking again. I held up my hand to stop him, and noticed the crowd that had formed. "Oh looks like we have an audience," I said glaring at Edward still.

He turned slowly about to tell them to leave. "Let them stay, they want to know whats going to happen, and so do I," I said slowly pulling the loaded gun from behind my back. There was shock on everyone's face but Alice's she looked scared. Edward opened his mouth to speak before I cut him of once more. "Edward," I snarled, "if you hadn't noticed I'm the one talking right now not you."

"Now Edward I hear that for some reason you think I can live without you in my life, let me tell you something. No matter how much I hate you right now, I can tell you it won't last long, I have told you many times that you are my life. My reason for WANTING to live.Im not I'm not about to put Charlie through that torture again so here is the deal, you leave my there is no going back," I said while lifting the gun to my head already cocked, "I will die." The looks one all their faces were priceless, Alice on the other hand was nervously looking at the ground.

Edward stared at me open mouthed as if trying to decide what to do next. I tapped my foot impatiently showing him I was waiting. "Bella please put the gun down let's talk like mature adults," wrong thing to say as I moved the gun closer to my head. "Bella you promised not to hurt yourself," he proposed hopping it would work my hand twitched but stayed in place.

" Edward I promised that last time I have no intention of it staying that way this time, now if you don't hurry up and make this decision I'll make it for you," I warned him. "Now are you staying?" I asked.

My only answer was the nod of his head, I watched his body shake with dry sobs I lowered the gun from my head and handed it to Alice, " you know where this goes don't ya" my answer was a nod of her head as she turned and walked inside. I walked up to Edward and grabbed his shirt pulling him to eye level, "if you ever even think of doing that again I assure you that, next time it won't be your choice and I will be dead within 24 hours. Got it?"I threatened I got an answering yes before turning to everyone at once. "Now go home, all of you at the moment I'm not in the mood to see any of you." With that I walked inside closed my door shut my window and cried letting lose the sobs that had been threatening to come lose all day. When I finally stopped crying I opened my window knowing someone would come in. Alice came in and cradled me and I started to sob once more I cried myself to sleep the last thing I heard was a soft wisper of a promis a promise to stay

**a/n: this was actually a dream I had I added abit more to it but I couldn't help but to write it . Oh and i was thinking anbout do anouther chapter in someone elses point of veiw actually i could think of edward emmet and alicec mabey some others but i wanna know if you want me to ill probably write it anyway but might not put it up thank you**


End file.
